31 Nights Till Halloween: Vampire Coven
by gaarablack
Summary: here's Ace's story on how he met Marco, and Thatch. enjoy and review please!
1. Vampire Coven

Here's Ace's story! There would've been more but my stupid computer deleted some of it. :P

One week. It's been one week since Sabo had joined the hearts pack leaving behind his two brothers. At lease that what's Ace kept telling himself, Luffy would just say that he wants Sabo to be happy. Ace covered his face as banging on the door started.

"Go away!" he shouted. Garp grumbled something about spoiled brat on the other side of the door before banging again. "Who is it?" Ace sarcastically asked.

"Your grandfather now open!" Garp ordered on the other side. Ace ignored him of course he didn't want to see the old man right now. He sighed when his door was broken into pieces by his grandpa's fist of love.

'He's probably wishing that was my head.' Ace thought. He sat up giving his grandpa his back.

"Must you break down all of my doors?" he asked angrily. Garp looked at the remaining of Ace's door.

"If you opened it I wouldn't have to."

"Well I didn't want to!" Ace snapped.

"I curse the day I let you put a lock on your door to keep Luffy out." Garp said kicking some broken wood a side. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah to keep 'Luffy' out." He scoffed. Looked to his side when his grandpa threw something on his bed.

"Put your hunter's clothes on."

"Why?" Ace spat.

"Because your going training today." Garp waved his hand in dismissal. Ace glared at his back.

"No."

"What?" Garp asked turning to face his troublesome grandson. Ace crossed his arms over his chest giving the man in front of him his nastiest glare.

"I said no. I will not train to kill people." he growled out. Garp looked to Ace shaking fisted hands.

"Ace they are not people they are monsters that kills people. You are saving innocent lives…"  
"And taking innocent lives!" Ace shouted.

"Ace…"  
"Don't say all monsters are evil beings cause there not! Look at Sabo! Can you tell me he's evil now? He hasn't killed a soul!" Garp took a deep breath.

"He not right now but later on…"  
"Sabo will never you baster!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Garp snapped back.

"Fuck you!"  
"Oh so somebody's feeling gutsy right now." Garp cracked his knuckles loudly making Ace twitch at each crack. Luffy was downstairs eating quietly surprisingly when banging, and crashing, and shouts upstairs scared him out his chair. He looked up at the ceiling when it all stopped just as sudden as it had started, at same time his grandpa was making his way down.

"Luffy tell Ace I'll be waiting in the car don't keep me waiting." He told the youngest slamming the door shut. Luffy ran upstairs to check on his brother for a heartbeat.

"Ace are you ok!?" he shouted. Ace let a string of cruises out while pulling his pants on, and then the shirt.

"That baster of an old man!" he shouted putting the weapons where they go. "Making me go to training! Not like I'm gonna do any of the missions their gonna give me…"

"Grandpa's waiting in the car, he said don't keep him waiting." Luffy said between Ace's rants. Ace set his glare on his brother making the younger flinch under it.

"Whatever…" he grumbled pushing pass Luffy. Luffy gave his brother's back a sad look; he's been really upset since Sabo left.

'I wish I could help.' Luffy thought sadly. He got downstairs in time to see the being slammed shut. Ace stomped over to the car getting in the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut as well. Garp didn't say anything just gave him a glare. When they got to base Garp took Ace to where the lesson was being held to make sure he didn't try to get away.

"Stay in class, and if I find out your not here I'll kill you." Garp threatened. Ace went in sitting in a corner. Smoker glanced at him.

'Great Portgas.' He thought. 'Garp must've made him come.'

"Nice of you to join us." He said to the steaming kid. Ace ignores all the stares of shock he was getting. "Well your just in time we were gonna go patrol the city, I was just assigning people to their places."  
"Oh fun, fun, fun." Ace made a face at the older man. He was obviously not pleased with having to be there, and Smoker was obviously not pleased with having him in his class. When Sabo was getting some of the best grades in class Garp didn't seem to force Ace to class as much, which both Ace, and Smoker were happy with.

'Guess he's set his sights on Ace passing, and becoming a hunter, and making my life hell… oh god Luffy starts next month.' Smoker groaned out loud while shaking his head. He was positive now that the D family hated him that has to be why he's stuck with Ace, and soon Luffy. Ace couldn't help but smirk at Smoker's frown.

"Ok everyone let's go. Portgas you at eastside." Smoker said as an after thought. Ace went his own way after Smoker dropped him, and three other guys off, that he didn't care enough to see who it was. He went up a fire escape to the roof of some apartment buildings.

"I hate this! Why is he making me come now? Stupid old geezer!" he swore. Sabo popped up in his mind much to dismay. "Why did you have to leave us?" he thought about his last day with his brother how he was so keen on keeping the peace between him, and their grandfather. "No wonder he wanted to go to Dadan's so suddenly he wanted to be with his whole family before he leaves us… I'm so stupid for seeing it."

"You don't look vary stupid." In front of him leaning into him was a blonde haired man with red eyes.

'Vampire.' Ace thought his hand creeping to one of his many pockets for any form of protection.

"What do you want?" he asked. The vampire in front of him smirked fangs popping out from behind his lips.

"Just thought you looked lonely." The blond vampire said sneaking closer to Ace's neck.

"More like wanted a bite to eat." Ace held a cross in front of him making the vampire stand up straight.

"So then you are a hunter?"

"No! Yes…! I don't know!" Ace snapped. Which one will get him out of having to kill a vampire? The blonde, smirk, and lighting fast speed was behind Ace grabbing the arm with the cross, and making him drop it. He pulled Ace to feet connecting his head to Ace's. Ace didn't know he was trying to be intimidating, or seductive ether way they were both working.

"You might want to choose which one you are cause not all vampires are as nice as me." Ace blushed at the close contact. The vampire pushed Ace making him back, and scraped his palm. Ace hissed at the pain. great now it was bleeding. "Your not a vary good hunter you know?" the vampire asked bringing Ace's injured hand to his lips. Ace watched him lick up the blood.

"I never want to be a hunter…" he suddenly said. The vampire's eyes looked up to his, his tongue still licking up the blood. "My grandpa's making me."  
"Why?" Ace shrugged.

"Cause he's one I guess? My brothers say that he wants what's best for us but none of us wants to be hunters, we don't want to kill people…" the vampire was surprise to hear someone say that, most thinks of them as evil monsters but all of them are.

"What's your name?" the vampire asked.

"Ace."

"Marco." Marco smiled at Ace. He released Ace's hand moving his mouth to hover over Ace's. "Your different." He whispered against the dark hair's lips. Ace smirked at him.

"Is that good?"

"Vary." With that Marco closed the small gap between their lips, capturing Ace's lips, and taking control of the kiss. He laid Ace on his back breaking the kiss to work his way down Ace's neck. Ace moaned as Marco's fangs grazed against his skin, he bucked his hips up against Marco's. "Have you done something like this before?" Marco asked removing Ace's pants, and underwear.

"Have sex with a vampire, or get do by a guy?" Ace teased. One thing Marco noticed was that Ace wasn't a shy one.

"Have sex with a guy."  
"Nope! You'll be my first." He stated pulling Marco in for another kiss. Marco again took control of the kiss his tongue explored every ounce of Ace mouth. He pulled putting two fingers against Ace's lips.

"Suck." He ordered. Ace gladly took them in sucking on them greedily. When Marco thought they were good enough he took them out with a loud pop, and down to Ace tight entrance. "It's gonna hurt." He warned before entering the first finger without a response from Ace. The younger covered his mouth to muffle the scream that wanted to escape from it. Marco didn't give Ace much time to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him before he was entering another finger. His scissoring deep inside of Ace making the younger groan in pain each time the vampire would move.

'Am I really getting fucked by a vampire?' Ace thought covering his mouth with both hands hoping to keep the noise quiet. Marco listened as another pain filled moan was let out he really like how Ace was trying to hide them; he liked how they were full of pain. Dubbing the boy under him was ready enough he pulled his fingers out, and replaced it with his member, leaving Ace to wonder when Marco took his pants off. Without warning Marco thrusted into him receiving a loud muffled scream of pain. He smirked as he started rocking his hips against Ace's pulling almost all the way out, and then ramming back into the boy's tight body. He leaned over Ace kissing his neck, he wished he had removed the other shirt but was to late do anything. Ace's hands held a death grip around his mouth, and his eyes closed as tight as they could to not let a loud scream out. God Marco was so big inside of his tight hole, and it felt like he was being ripped into two on the inside. Marco grabbed Ace's cock massaging it between his fingers to try, and give the boy some pleasure, it worked as Ace let a out a muffled moan of the vampire's name. Smirking down at him he worked his hand a little faster, and harder, while still ramming mercilessly into the younger's body.

"Ace you're so cute when you make these faces. I wish I could see them without your hands covering your mouth." another moan escaped Ace's lips. God Marco sweet-talking him was making want to cum all over the vampire's hand. Another hard thrust had Ace doing so, his seeds splattering all over Marco exposed chest, and his covered one. Marco licked in off of his hand, watching the other red, and panting. A few more hard thrusts inside of Ace had Marco cumming next. He pulled out watching as his seeds, and some blood dripped out at the same time. Ace just laid there panting, staring up at the star filled sky. He could hear Marco doing up his pants again.

'He must being getting ready to leave.' He thought somewhat disappointed that he was leaving so soon. Marco kneeled down next to Ace kissing his temple with a gentleness Ace didn't know the vampire had with how he brutally ripped up his insides during their painful, and hot sex.

"I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you around." Marco said with a smirk that gave Ace hope of seeing the vampire again.

"See you." When Ace couldn't hear Marco's footsteps anymore he knew that he was a lone again. Again… he groaned. He didn't want to be alone not anymore. He cover his face with his arm, no matter what he'll always be alone, and soon Luffy will leave just like Sabo did. He cursed loudly, got dress ready to go the fuck home. When Garp got him from the station he was proud that Ace had stuck with patrol the whole time, as far as he knew at lease. The next night was same thing as the one before Garp made him go on patrolling again but this time Ace went walking around the still busy streets trying to find something that'll distract him from his run away brother, and a blonde vampire. A shop caught his eyes. It was a candy shop

"This is the one grandpa use to take us to when we were little." He said to himself out loud. He smiled to himself those memories were the happiest ones he has. He remembered how him, and his brother would bug their grandpa nonstop until he break down and say yes. "I can't believe it's still open." He said looking at all the different sweets through the window.

"Would you like me to get you one Ace?" an unfamiliar voice asked him next to his ear. Ace jumped away from the person behind him on the defense now.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The guy in front of him had a weird hair do, a goatee, and was grinning at Ace with something he had seen in Marco just the other night. Lust.

"Your Ace right?" the man asked getting closer. Ace took a step back ready to kick the guy's ass if he tried anything on him.

"Yeah… how do you know my name when I don't know you." Ace said. The man leaned his hand against the candy shop window bringing his face close to Ace's.

"Marco's right you don't seem like the shy type." He commented. Ace's glare flattered at hearing Marco's name.

"You know Marco?" he asked. The man in front of him nodded.

"Yes I do"

"Then that makes you a…"  
"Vampire? Yes it does. Come on I'll get you a candy." The man said opening the candy shop door. Ace mad an angry pout at the man.

"I'm not a kid!" he snapped. The man chuckled.

"Your cute come on." He said going inside. Ace stood there for a moment or two before going inside with him. The two sat on a park bench eating the candy the man had got them.

"What's your name?" Ace asked eating one of the gummies he had gotten.

"I am Thatch."

"Thatch." Ace whispered. When their candy was done Thatch scooted close to Ace pushing some hair behind his ear.

"You sure are something aren't you Ace?"

"Marco said something like that."

"Oh?" Thatch said amused.

"Yeah. He said I was different." Thatch grinned at the younger leaning in close to his face.

"Well you are Ace, you are…" Thatch's lips brushed against Ace's making Ace want to kiss him.

"Kiss me?" the questioned suddenly blurted out, his cheeks heating up. When he was gonna move away Thatch grabbed his wrist keeping him from doing so.

"It'll be my honor." He said crashing him lips on Ace's. Ace noted that Thatch was gentler then Marco had been, and not as dominating, not as wants to get into his pants, and be done with it. They kissed for a while before Thatch moved his hands up Ace's shirt teasing two nipples. Ace moaned into the kiss they still held, he wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck pulling himself into Thatch's lap as well. What was he doing? Oh that's right trying to get fucked by another vampire, yeah his grandpa would love to hear how his nights have been. He pulled away from the kiss panting as Thatch continued to abuse his nipples with his teasing pinching.

"Thatch…" he moaned against the other's chest. Someone clearing their throat brought the two's fun to a halt. Marco stood behind the bench with arms crossed sending Thatch a not so amused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Thatch removed his fingers from under Ace's shirt wrapping them around his waist.

"Having some time with Ace." Thatch replied. Marco glared at him now.

"I told you about him for a reason, and that reason wasn't to come screw him!" the blonde vampire snapped. The brunet vampire ran his hands over Ace's shirted back knowing it would upset the blonde more.

"I was planning to get so touchy, I wasn't even planning to talk to him but when I seen this innocent boy…"

"Hey I'm not an innocent boy!" Ace snapped.

"Marco's words not mine." Thatch told him ducking his head in time to avoid having it ripped it off by an angry Marco.

"Thatch I am going to kill you." Marco threatened.

"Come on we can share him, cause you know what? I don't think I can just leave him anymore then you can." Marco stayed silent his eyes slowly rising.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked looking at the two vampires. He was really confused as to what they were talking about. Can't leave him? He felt his heart fluttered hearing those words, hearing that someone won't leave him made him feel happy inside.

"Thatch we don't know for sure…" Marco started but Thatch cut him off.

"You don't know for sure but I do. So you have a choice now ask with me, or leave him with me?" sighing Marco took a seat on the bench where Ace had once sat.

"Ace we have something to ask you." Marco started. Thatch nuzzled his face into Ace's neck inhaling his scent.

"Will you join our coven, become a vampire, and be ours?" Thatch finished looking Ace in the eyes for his answer. Ace was taken back the question. Be theirs? Become a vampire, and join their coven? Marco could see how upset Ace was getting by the question, he reach over caressing his cheek softly.

"Ace you will be with us, you won't have to become a hunter, and we will care for you." Marco told him kissing his shoulder now. Ace looked to his lap thinking. If he agreed he will have to leave Luffy behind. He couldn't do that like Sabo did them.

"Can… can my little brother Luffy join to?" he asked looking at them in the eyes. "I can't leave him… not like our brother left us."

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Thatch exclaimed. Ace nodded to them.

"Ok then I'll join!" Thatch kissed him fully on the lips, and then Marco after him. They dropped him off at his house saying they'll be back for him in a couple of hours to be ready. Running into the house Ace called for his brother to wake up.

"Ace what are you doing home so soon?" a sleepy Luffy asked from the top of the stairs. Ace ran up them dragging Luffy back to his own room to pack his stuff.

"We're gonna join a coven."

"Like vampires?" Luffy asked hoping he was still a sleep, and dreaming all of this.

"Yes Luffy. I met two vampires one last night, and the other this night. They want me to join them, and stay with them."

"Why?" Luffy asked. This wasn't make sense to him, he wasn't even sure Ace knew what he was saying.

"Who cares? The point is that we're getting out of becoming a hunter, and we get away from grandpa forever. Oh god Ace wasn't going to like this.

"Ace I'm not leaving." Luffy stated. Ace stopped looking to his brother.

"What?"

"I'm not abandoning grandpa he needs one of us. We're all he has left." Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. So being the hot head he was he pushed Luffy out of the room, slamming the door in his, and locking it.

"Ace! Ace come on don't be mad at me! Ace!" his brother pleaded but Ace wasn't having it. He wiped a stray tear from his eye continuing to pack. A couple of hours later he went downstairs Luffy still begging him not to be mad at him.

"Ace I don't want you to leave here angry. I want it to be like Sabo when we were happy for our last day with our brother. Ace opened the door, walking out but before he closed it he stopped.

"Take of yourself Luffy." He said closing the door after he said it. Luffy didn't get a chance to reply cause the door closed.

"You to Ace… I love you." He said even thought he knew Ace wouldn't hear it. Ace stared at the closed door fighting with himself if he should go back, he decided against it.

"I love you Luffy. He whispered. Marco, and Thatch were waiting on the street for him.

"Where's your brother?" Thatch asked taking his bag from him.

"He choose to stay." Marco patted his head leading him down the road.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes… so now what?" Ace asked as a change of topic.

"Well we take you to meet our family the Whitebeard coven." Thatch told him. He laughed as Ace's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"The Whitebeard coven? You mean the strongest coven ever?"

"Stop you flatter us." Thatch joked waving his hand. Ace felt nervous now. Would he be good enough for them? Marco wrapped his arms around Ace's waist sensing the nerves.

"You'll be fine I promise." Ace looked to see the blonde; they kissed on the lips gently.

"Why do you guys want me in your family?" he asked them.

"Because you are our mate."

"And you won't ever leave me right?" Ace felt so childish fro asking such a stupid question but he had to know, he had to hear them say that word.

"No. We won't." Marco said kissing his cheek.

"You're stuck with us forever." Thatch then added kissing his lips. Ace gave them a true smile, something he hasn't done since he was little.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

Review, and let me know you think!


	2. Vampire Coven 2

Here's another part to Vampire Coven. No lemon as much as I would've like it to. Let me know you think.

Ace waited outside the large mansion for his new 'mates' to call him in to meet the family. He sat on the ground ready to rip his frickin hair out, they were taking so long!

'Luffy…' he thought sadly. He couldn't believe that he picked to stay with grandpa, instead of getting out of that place.

"Ace…" Thatch's soft voice brought him back. He looked to the vampire with a mix expression. "Their ready to meet you." He told the younger. Ace nodded as he got off the ground, he followed the other in through the huge doors feeling his heartbeat speed up. "You'll be fine." Thatch whispered into his ear. Ace stopped trying to calm his breathing.

"I don't know if I can do this…" he admitted. Thatch looked to the room his family was waiting for the soon to be brother, then to his mate.

"yes you can my love." Ace looked to him with wide eyes.

"Your love?" he asked. Thatch nodded pulling him into his embrace.

"Why of course. You are becoming my mate so that makes you my love now." He said kissing the other's lips. Ace felt himself melt into the kiss, letting the other's tongue into his mouth to explore. Thatch pinned the other against a nearby wall, making the other gasp into the kiss. As hand started to wander someone clear their throat.

"We're all waiting Thatch, Ace." Marco said calmly, he took Ace's hand pulling him off the wall, and a way from Thatch. "Ace you don't have to be so worry…" Ace was about to say something but Marco was already cutting him off. "Don't say you're not, I can hear your heart beat from the other room. You know if I could hear in there, so can my family? This made Ace's heart beat with embarrassment now.

"I don't think I can do this, like I was telling Thatch right now."

"You mean through your tongues?" Marco muttered. Thatch walked behind them chuckling to himself.

"Jealous are we?" he asked. Marco didn't look to his friend, or mate, he didn't want them to see his blush.

"Of course not!" he snapped. Marco opened the door letting Ace in first, then himself, and let the door close on Thatch's face.

"Hey!"

"Ace this is my family." Marco said ignoring his friend's loud curses from the other side of the door. Ace looked at the large family, and the large man that sat in the middle of them all.

"So you're Ace? Come in boy, and sit right here where I can see you." The large man said pointing to a seat next to him. Ace looked to Marco for advice, he simply nodded with a soft smile. He made his way over to the seat offering smiles to whoever he passed. Thatch came into the room with a harsh glare to the blonde vampire.

"Was that necessary?" He asked. Marco shushed him, eyes set on Ace's every movement.

"Tell me boy how are you?" Ace rubbed his arm in a nervous matter.

"I am twenty sir…" he replied. The large man laughed loudly.

"Sir? Don't make me laugh boy, call me Edward, or Pops since you're becoming part of my family." Ace nodded figuring out what he wanted to call the man.

"Yes… Edward…" he mumbled the last part even though everyone in the room can still hear him perfectly. They all laughed along with their father, making the human boy blush. Marco, and Thatch could only smile to their mate, he would be used to it soon enough.

"Now tell me what is it that you see in my two sons?" Edward asked his chin resting on his hand. Ace looked to the two said men.

"I'm not sure sir… Edward. I feel something that doesn't want me to leave them, I don't how to explain it…" in a second both the men were at Ace's sides.

"Is that so? What about you two?" Edward asked them. Thatch shrugged at his father.

"I just felt it in my gut as soon as I seen this face." He told the man leaning into caress the younger's cheek. Ace's blush deepened at the touch. Marco kissed the top of his head.

"I could feel something different in me the moment I saw him pouting on a building." Ace looked to the blonde vampire his cheeks fully red now.

"You two just want to embarrass me don't you?" he asked.

"You three are something aren't you?" a man Ace thinks, he couldn't tell for sure since he was dress in traditional Japanese style woman's clothes said.

"Ace this is Izo." Thatch said pointing to the other.

"Ace have a feeling we are going to be great brothers." Izo said giving Thatch, and Marco a devious look. Ace could feel the two stiffen next to him, he looked to each of them with a confuse look.

"You're not my favorite." Thatch said. Izo only laughed at him.

"Moving on." Marco said. "This is Juzu, Vista…" Ace must've met like a hundred people, and he would most likely only remember half of them the next time he sees them. Now it was just him, Marco, Thatch, and Edward.

"Are you sure you want this Ace? Don't let these two affect your answer." Ace looked at each on the men one by one. Pushing his little brother to the back of his head he nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Come here then." Edward motion for him to come closer. With reassuring looks from his mates Ace got closer to the vampire. He stood on the chair he had sat on when he was meeting the others to be closer to the father of the coven. "Give me your arm." Ace held his arm out to him. Edward took it, bringing it closer his face. "I'm not gonna lie it will hurt." He warned, his mouth brushing Ace's wrist. Ace nodded.

"I'm pretty use to pain." He told the man. Without further hesitation the vampire leader sunk his fangs into Ace wrist, making the other scream in pain. He bit his lip to hold back more screams that wanted to escape as a burning in his veins made its way through out his whole body. Once Edward felt Ace had lost enough he pulled away catching him before he fell, and placed him on the floor gently. Ace's two mates flinched every time Ace scream, and clawed at his own skin, digging his nails in deep.

"He'll be fine in a matter of minutes… unless he is like Thatch, and will be like for the next three hours." Thatch chuckled at the memory, while Marco rolled his eyes. That was an annoying night for him. Kneeling next to soon to be vampire Marco couldn't help but feel regret for wanting someone to suffer through a never ending life, and losing his family, and friends just like he had. Thatch placed a hand on his blonde brother/best friend's shoulder.

"He's not going through this alone like you did." He said watching the boy's body calm, and go limp on the floor. Marco nodded.

"Take him to an unused room, and let him rest now. He should be waking up soon." Their father said. Marco picked Ace up, much to Thatch's pouty face. When Ace woke up he was in a soft bed, and a dark room. He sat up feel different.

"You're awake!" Thatch's voice sounded somewhere in the room. "I'll go call Marco." Ace covered his eyes when Thatch left through the door, light leaking in. when it was dark in the room again Ace removed his hand.

'Am I a vampire now?' he thought looking down to his lap. He blinked a few times feeling his vision get better with each blink. He could easily make things as if the lights were on.

"You're awake." Marco's soft voice said. Ace looked to the two that had just entered the room.

"Yeah… am I…?" he let the question hang. Thatch sat at the foot of the bed, and Marco kneeled on the side of it. Any sudden movements might set the new born off.

"Yes you are Ace. How do you feel?" Marco asked caution reaching hand out to caress a now pale cheek. Ace leaned into the hand wanting to feel the man's touch.

"Really good. I am a bit hungry…" he added sheepishly. Thatch lightly chuckled.

"Don't be so shy to say you're hungry."

"Do I have to drink a human's blood?" Ace asked. Thatch got closer to the new born.

"Soon you will. But for now you will drink from Marco, or me."

"I will?" Ace asked.

"Yes. It's better for new borns to drink from other vampires until they don't have their crazy bloodlust anymore." Ace nodded. Thatch held out his wrist.

"Go ahead." Taking Thatch's wrist Ace put it to his lips with hesitation.

"I'm not sure."

"You'll be fine. You can't drink him dry Ace so go ahead, and take as much as you need." Ace drank tasting the warm metallic liquid run down his throat. It tasted so heavenly oddly enough. When he felt he had enough he pulled away.

"Did you get enough?" Marco asked. Ace nodded. He crawled into Thatch's lap giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you Thatch." He whispered. Thatch smirked at the younger. He took Ace wrist pulling him into a deeper heated kiss. Marco watched the two feeling left out. He cleared his throat gaining the twos attention.

"Pops would like to know that your awake now." He said getting off the bed. Ace grabbed his wrist using his new found strength pulled the other vampire over him kissing him on the lips. Thatch chuckled watching the two make out. Unlike his longtime friend he didn't feel jealousy watching the two, he actually found it quite enjoyable. When the vampires pulled away Ace was blushing.

"Can you stay longer?" he asked. Marco smiled at him, nuzzling his face into Ace neck.

"Of course."  
"And me Ace?" Thatch asked. Ace took Thatch's hand bringing it to his lips.

"Of course." He said. "I don't think I can be alone right now." He admitted. The two vampires laid with their mate. It looked like it was going to be a good life for the three.

So let me know what you think, and this thing is pretty late.


	3. Vampire Coven 3

well this is was embarrassing... so I posted the wrong chapter last night, oppsies. thank you Gundum-grrl for telling me!

Marco stood in front of his shared room with Ace, his mate, and Thatch his best friend/Ace's other mate. He could hear loud moans from said mate inside, and his friend's chuckles. He really wished he had come later. He went inside to see Ace on all fours, and Thatch behind him thrusting hard into the raven haired.

"Mar…co…!" Ace moaned out seeing his other mate.

"Finish up I want to talk to you after." Marco said going into the joined bathroom to shower. Ace watched the blonde vampire enter the bathroom wondering what could he want to talk about. Thatch's hand grabbing his hard member pulled him back to the task at hand.

"Oooh! Thatch!" he moaned Cumming onto the bed sheets. Thatch did a few more hard thrust before Cumming into the young vampire under him. The two panted with Thatch on top of Ace.

"You have fun?" Thatch asked rolling off of Ace. Ace nodded to the brunet, leaning in, and kissing his lips.

"I always do."

"Finished yet?" Marco asked coming out in only a towel around his waist. The two vampires on the bed nodded. "Good." Marco sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled ace to him. Ace, and Thatch rolled their eyes at him. He would get jealous from time to time when they were alone, so they were used to it.

"Marco! Don't get jealous!" Ace playfully whined. He turned in Marco's arms, kissing his way up from his chest to his neck.

"I need to tell you something." Marco said killing the mood.

"Well what?" Ace asked. It's been a while since him, and Marco had did it since the vampire been gone for a week.

"I seen Zoro yesterday." Marco started trying to think of the best way to say something like this.

"And?"

"He said he met up with Luffy…" the look in Ace's playful/bored eyes turned to ones of shock, and anger.

"What happened when he did?" he asked through a growl. Yeah Marco wasn't sure how to finish this. He looked to his friends for help, who only raised his hands in a 'don't look at me' way.

"He didn't really say what happened only that they were now mates, but Luffy wasn't going to change yet for your grandfather."

"Mates?" Ace asked only hearing that word. Marco nodded. "He said that they were now mates?" another nod. Ace pushed out of Marco's arms, he jumped off the bed, and started to put his clothes back on.

"Uh…? What are you doing?" Thatch asked with a raised brow.

"I am going to kill Zoro for mating with my baby brother, and then I'm going to kill Law just for the heck of it for mating with Sabo." He said in a fake happy voice.

"Isn't it a little late to kill Law?" Thatch asked watching Ace head to the door.

"Of course not! I need a reason to kill him anyways. I'll just tell them that since I was killing Luffy's I might as well kill Sabo's." Marco shook his head.  
"Ace you can't do that!" he shouted to the hall.

"Why not!?" Ace demanded.

"Because you're not strong enough to fight two very strong monsters like them!" Ace stormed in, and slammed the door shut.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" he asked. Marco nodded.

"Exactly."

"Watch it Blondie!" Ace snapped.

"Why does it matter?" Marco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You left Luffy…"  
"Because he didn't want to come!"

"Yes that is true, but. You also said you never wanted to talk to, or see Luffy again. You said you didn't care what he does with his life." Thatch nodded. He remembered that night, he still had the scar Ace had left on his arm. Ace just stared at them speechless. Yeah he had said that but he didn't mean it! He was just hurt that Luffy wasn't with him.

"As for Sabo my mate…" Thatch started. He took Ace's hand pulling him back on the bed, and kissing at his neck. "You haven't talked to him a few months now." He stated.

"So?"

"He told me yesterday that he missed you, and wish you speak to him." Ace mumbled stuff but he knew they were both right.

"I'll talk to Sabo tomorrow, and Zoro." Ace said burying his face into his pillow laying between both his mates. The mates gave each other raised brow thinking the same thing.  
"That's good…" Marco purred nipping at Ace's expose neck. Thatch brought the younger's hand to his mouth kissing, and sucking on his fingers.

"Oh god!" Ace muffled words reached their ears.

"Oh yes!" with that the clothes Ace had just put on were gone, and he was being fucked senseless by both of his mates. The next night Ace was sitting with coven's leader, aka the man he now called Pops.

"Is everything alright Ace?" the older vampire asked. Ace shrugged.

"Not really… Marco told me last night that Luffy is Zoro's mate."

"Yes I heard of that. You don't care for it to much do you?" Edward asked watching the younger shake his head.

"No I don't."

"And why not?"

"I don't know… maybe because Luffy's been so much like a child that I don't want that to be gone? That he's more like a little sister?" Edward chuckled at the little sister part.

"My son remember he's growing up." Ace nodded. He agreed but still didn't change anything for him.

"I just can't believe Luffy's with Zoro. Grandpa's gonna have a heart attack." Ace joked. The two shared a laugh, and some more jokes about Ace's grandpa.

"Is there anything else Ace?"

"Do you know where I can find the hearts pack?" Ace asked. His pops thought about it for a moment before pulling out a map of the whole area.

"This where I last heard they were, that was maybe a week ago?"

"Thanks Pops! I'll see you later!" Ace shouted running out the door. Marco, and Thatch were waiting outside for him, they weren't letting him go alone to a pack of werewolves, or risk his trying to kill the alpha for stealing his brother away. Yeah wasn't a very fun first meeting for them.

"You know where to look?" Marco asked. Ace nodded showing them the map.

"Pops said they were around here last he heard." With that the three were off to the forest. Ace was a faster runner then his mates, and was always teasing them about it.

"Come on slow pokes!"

"Just wait till get I get my hands on you!" Thatch shouted. Marco chuckled at them picking his speed up to our run his friend. "Hey! No fair!" Thatch shouted Picking up his own speed. No matter how hard they ran faster Ace was always a head of them by a lot, he wasn't even trying damn it! When Ace stopped it was because of a line of wolves blocking his path. At lease he found the pack. Marco, and Thatch stopped next to him ready for anything that might happen.

"Stand down." The commanded from the alpha sounded. Law pushed his way through the wolves with his mate closely behind him.

"Ace! What are you doing here?" Sabo asked running up to his brother. Ace met him half way, pulling the other into a hug. He doesn't care how much he was mad at the blonde the past few months he was just happy to see him again.

"I came to apologize about last time, and talk about Luffy." Sabo gave the other a confused look, and a tilted head.

"What about him?"

"He has a mate." Ace said bluntly. Sabo wouldn't feel the need to kill Zoro like he does, so there was no beating around the bush.

"A mate?" Sabo asked. Nodding Ace pointed to Marco.

"Marco told me the other day. It's one of his friends in face." He told the wolf.

"Wow… this is… wow… is he gonna change?" Ace shook his head.

"No. he said like he told me couldn't leave grandpa."

"He has a better heart then we do…" Sabo mumbled rubbing his growing stomach. Ace took notice to this.

"Is everything ok? Is your stomach hurt?" he asked with concern. Sabo looked back to Law, who walked up to them.

"Quite the opposite Ace." Law said his arms around Sabo's stomach. Ace could feel something big about to be told to him, and was starting to get worry.

"Then what is it?" Sabo took a calming breath.

"Ace I'm pregnant." The world seem to have slowed down around Ace, or more like stopped completely. Pregnant? His younger brother was pregnant? His baby brother had a mate? What in hell was going on!?

"Pregnant?" he questioned. Sabo nodded lifting his shirt enough to show the baby bump.

"Yeah. I'm about three, four months in?" he asked his mate. Law nodded.

"Give or take. Aren't you happy uncle?" he joked, which couldn't be at the worst time cause Ace suddenly attacked the alpha.

"Pregnant!? You got my brother pregnant!?" he shouted into the other's face. Marco, and Thatch was at his side pulling their mate off of Law. "How can you get my brother pregnant!? He's a guy! Did you mess with him?" Ace demanded fighting to get free from his mates grip.

"Sorry he's been on the edge since hearing about Luffy." Marco apologized.

"Yes this is a mixer between both you, and Luffy."

Thatch added. Sabo helped Law up not paying no mind to his brother's outburst.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Law nodded while dusting himself off. He could've easily pushed the other back but the other was his mate's brother, and the brother's own mates might not like that, and the Whitebeard coven wouldn't like it either, and he didn't just have his pack, and mate to worry about, he had a baby on the way. So having the strongest coven hating you wouldn't be a great move. Plus he couldn't risk upsetting Sabo, stress is bad for a pregnant woman it could harm the baby, if a pregnant man had too much stress it could kill the baby. "Ace quit it. What's the big deal?" Sabo asked getting closer to the angry vampire.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ace felt like ripping his hair out, so much was changing around him. Luffy with a mate, and now Sabo's pregnant? Is a pregnant man really possible? "How are you pregnant?" he asked.

"It's something that can happen with monsters I guess."

"With monsters? As in I can…?" Sabo nodded. Ace pulled out of his mates grip only to turn, and give them the nastiest glare they gotten from the boy. "Were you two ever going to tell me?" he asked. Thatch scratched behind his head, chuckling nervously, and Marco looked to the side clearing his throat.

"Something we kind of forgot my love." Thatch said meeting the other's eyes.

"Well at lease I wasn't the only one." Law said behind Ace. Sabo jabbed in him the rips, glaring holes in to the other's head.

"Shut up!" he hissed. Marco met Ace's eyes with a slight shrugged.

"It is something you forget about, especially when never expected to have a mate, let alone a male one."

"I better not get pregnant anytime soon!" said in a dead serious voice. The vampires nodded in agreement.

"Can Ace, and me have some time alone?" Sabo asked.

"Of course my love." Law said shooing the pack members away. Marco, Thatch nodded, and told Ace they wouldn't be too far away. When the two brothers were alone they sat on the ground together in silence.

"I didn't know about Luffy." Sabo said breaking the silence.

"I figured. Do you still send him letters?" Ace asked picking a purple flower, and plucking the feathers off it.

"Yeah I do." Sabo nodded.

"Does he know?"  
"Yes he does."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ace asked tossing the flower stem away.

"Yeah whenever you started talking to me again. Sabo replied. Ace nodded again. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder thinking about much their lives had changed.

"When I left home with Marco, and Thatch I never thought my life would be like this." He said.

"Neither did me."

"Sorry for lashing out like I did." Sabo ran his fingers through Ace's soft black hair, with a soft smile.

"It's alright… I wish Luffy was here." Sabo whispered. Ace couldn't help but nod. He couldn't agree more about his little brother, he really missed him.

"So do me… maybe we'll get to see him soon." He added. Sabo gave him a shock look.

"I didn't think you want to see him for a long time." Ace only shrugged.

"I miss more then I think I do."

"I can't wait for the three of us to be together again."

"We will." Ace said looking down to Sabo stomach. "So… pregnant? Is it a boy, or a girl?" he asked touching Sabo bump.

"Don't know. We decided to wait until the baby's born."

"Awe! That's no fun…" Ace pouted. Sabo laughed, he really missed his brothers.

Ok so I'm gonna end the chapter here. Let me know what you think, and I'll have the final chapter up tomorrow night some time!


End file.
